3/30 Wilds
Kyrio03/30/2019 (Whenever people are available to continue here just let me know ^^) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (I mean I'm around, but I think the majority of peeps are still away?) Airyuu03/30/2019 (I have guests and all so I dunno how consistant I can be.) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Yeah looks like it. And I understand Airyuu. ) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Driving. Work. Inconsistency about to anyway.)(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 (It's alright if we don't get to it today, too) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 (Im here to do stuffs so whenever everybody else is ready let me know Trubbol03/30/2019 (oop, here but busy) I promised my time this morning to a friend Pixelnator03/30/2019 (How dare you not dedicate every waking hour to the RP) Kyrio03/30/2019 (shun the nonbeliever!) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Sssssshhhuuuuuuuun!) Terra03/30/2019 (I get dibs on the kidney) X00703/30/2019 (I get the head!) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (will anyone blame me for ditching and going back to the city? Then ivory tusks have my attention.) Kyrio03/30/2019 (I wouldn't!) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (And with that Drake is no longer with the group for the the time being.) Trubbol03/30/2019 (I'm good to rp now) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Dalim and Drake left, so it's just Eric, Ed and Amber yes?) (I think Airyuu's still busy but she can chime in if she wants.) Terra03/30/2019 (I may join in since I'm out gathering. Might just end up roped into whats happening) Kyrio03/30/2019 ( @X007 you around? ) X00703/30/2019 (Here.) Kyrio03/30/2019 ( @Airyuu Would you mind if we continued and assumed Amber is tagging along?) Airyuu03/30/2019 (I will play for now, but I could get interrupted, and if I do, feel free to say she's along) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Okay!) ( @Trubbol we're starting now) As you wander forward, you happen upon a scuffed up area of the forest. There are scrapes and burn marks in the trees and several pawprints in the ground. There's an item sitting on the ground that you can't make out just yet. @X007 this place may look a little familiar Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber snuffs at the air. "Ed, did you set stuff on fire?" X00703/30/2019 Ed shurgs. "To be fair, I set everything on fire. I can't quite place finger... claw on this one though..." Kyrio03/30/2019 As Ed moves forward, he picks up Fur x1 X00703/30/2019 He sniffs it. "It's... from that werewolf from earlier!" "Umm... don't have anywhere to place this though.." he comments. Kyrio03/30/2019 (Is @Trubbol here? I think he's set to DND so I don't know if I can ping him) Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric looked over in surprise. "Werewolf? Awesome, let's take him down!" Kyrio03/30/2019 Ed can see pawprints leading southwest-ish. Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber goes "We're already on a quest, we don't need to go looking for trouble." Kyrio03/30/2019 Whatcha guys gunna do? @X007 seems like you're the tie breaker X3 ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 (Oh didnt know we were continuing Kyrio03/30/2019 (Oops sorry I thought I called everyone) X00703/30/2019 Ed nods. "That's right. We should just keep on our quest and focus." ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 (That was 4 hours ago my dude Kyrio03/30/2019 (I meant more recently) (are you able to join?) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 (Of course! Kyrio03/30/2019 So will the party keep going west? Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber offers "And we don't have silver weapons anyway." ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Seeing the werewolf fur, the wildcat would think that maybe that this was the work of kaa. She’d only let out a audiable gulp as she is soon worrying at the idea that maybe... kaa would evolve again if they continue hunting. The idea of having to try and calm the serpant would prove to be very difficult for the wildcat. Either way she moves forward as she looks back at amber. “Wiii cnyan purrobly just... gyet de potion and go but it won’t be thyat ezie” Kyrio03/30/2019 The party seems intent on moving west and ignoring the werewolf, so thus they continue forward. Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric grumbled to himself as they continued on towards the cave, they could have totally taken the werewolf down, he just knew it. Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber goes "You can go looking for a werewolf later." helpfully Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (WEASELWOLF) Kyrio03/30/2019 As you continue, the sunlight dims as the trees get thicker. It's getting harder to navigate through the woods as you continue. it soon becomes hard to see 5 feet ahead of you. A strange haze seems to be in the air up ahead. Trubbol03/30/2019 (The most dread of beasts) Kyrio03/30/2019 Whatcha guys gunna do Trubbol03/30/2019 "Hm, you guys want to rest, or do yall's want to skip to the asskickings?" Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "No use in stoping now, I think, but let's be careful so we don't get ambushed." ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Going deeper and deeper into the forest the caracal would try to get a better look of things as she tries to adjust her sight. Still it’d prove to be a bit difficult to do at first though she suspected she could better adjust within time. Either way she tries to breath in some of the strange haze infront of her as she stretches herself. “I thynk Aym fyne furr the most purrt!” Kyrio03/30/2019 Haily's movements start slowing as she moves forward. Very soon she's found she cant move her legs. In fact the's not even touching the ground anymore. It's hard to see what's happening in the dark, but the haze is all around you now. @X007 and @Trubbol any ideas? ( @Airyuu can chip in too of course) Airyuu03/30/2019 (I'm waiting for a reaction, since she might not notice that something is odd with the kitty yet) Trubbol03/30/2019 (thats true) Kyrio03/30/2019 (fair nuff) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Blinking a bit she’d find it harder to move before stopping in place. She looks fairly confused as from her perspective she is complelty surrounded by this thick haze. Trying to speak up, all she could muster while looking fairly confused would be a soft meow as she takes in bigger breaths Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Maybe you can see above the mist from a tree? Ed, can you.. flare up some? Burn some of this stuff maybe and help us see farther?" Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric nodded and got on all fours to scurry over to the nearest tree, clawing his way up it too look down on the scene, trying to recall how the cave went from his previous go at the game. Kyrio03/30/2019 Eric as you climb the tree something catches your arm. It's dark and difficult to see what, but you can't seem to move it anymore X00703/30/2019 Ed nods. "I guess I can do that..." he says, before lighting a bit of fire with his mouth, spitting it a little in front of them to see somewhat ahead.(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 As Ed spits flame into the haze, embers start spidering around it as it travels, and you can see that the strange mist is actually thick webbing! The Caracal is currently suspended in a matt of it a couple inches above the ground and Eric's arm is caught in a clump. The flame fades away and darkness returns You can hear skittering in the canopy above you. Airyuu03/30/2019 (Can you repost the last few things? I had to restart and discord likes to lose messages, last I saw was Ed spitting fire Kyrio03/30/2019 "As Ed spits flame into the haze, embers start spidering around it as it travels, and you can see that the strange mist is actually thick webbing! The Caracal is currently suspended in a matt of it a couple inches above the ground and Eric's arm is caught in a clump. The flame fades away and darkness returns You can hear skittering in the canopy above you." Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric groaned, right.... "Yeah, I might be in trouble up here." He began to struggle against the webs holding his arm down. "For the love of." Vulptor03/30/2019 (A Shift-F5 refresh might help bust the cache on Discord) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 As soon as Hailey sees the flame from ed she would begin to realize as to what she is in. She’d be somewhat stuck now in some thick as heck webbing and squirms a bit before trying to use her claws to scratch into the webbing. “Nmgh! S-Spydrz Nyaa!” This would be all she says as she looks around for where the flames originated from Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber goes "Oh no, it's murkwood! Um.. Eddie, if they aren't fire proof, you're web proof, you need to stay on ... stopping us from getting wrapped up.. duty." Then she goe "Eric, try this!" and throws her dagger to him(edited) --or knife anyway, Kyrio stole it from a kitchen-- Kyrio03/30/2019 There's shuffling from the leaves nearby Eric (Sorry are we all here? ^^; am I not making this exciting enough?) Airyuu03/30/2019 (I don't think any slowness is your fault) X00703/30/2019 Ed yelps in shock as he sees the webbings all around them. "Got it! Just give me a heads up if you see any creepy crawlies around!" he says, looking around them, already preparing another shot on the back of his throat. (Sorry, just being slow replying. It's pretty great!)(edited) Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric winced as the knife impaled itself in the tree next to him, snatching it up in an attempt to cut himself back down. "Crap crap crap." ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Hailey would still be stuck as she meows out loud while struggling with her claws. She felt a bit like a fly being caught in a web and was beginning to understand thier supposed fear. Either way she tries her best to not get wrapped up any more along with trying to scratch her claws into the webbing. Airyuu03/30/2019 (uses Flamethrower TM on Fang) Kyrio03/30/2019 As Eric cuts at the webs, a Spider Lv 6 starts to crawl down the trunk of the tree he's holding on to. Pixelnator03/30/2019 ("Fang learned Hydro Pump!") (Whoops, I left the randomizer on) Kyrio03/30/2019 Ed, you can easily reach Hailey, she's not far off the ground. Trubbol03/30/2019 He looked up at the the spider, and hastened his attempts to cut himself free, far less carefully than before! Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber looks around but is unsure what she can do without getting caught, too. She moves closer to Ed since he's the walking fire... thing. "Fang stay close for now." She flexes wings in case she needs to leap to Eric's rescue! Even if she dunno.. what she'd do Kyrio03/30/2019 The web snaps off and Eric is free! But also now falling off the tree! X00703/30/2019 Ed rushes to Hailey, trying use his claws to burn through the spider webbing. "Hang in there! I'll get you out soon!" Kyrio03/30/2019 the web easily burns and Haily is able to move again Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Fang.. um.. catch!" The wolf scampers under Eric to be something softer than the ground ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 She is rather easily released from her webbing and would almost hug Ed. But remembering the spider along with the fact that Ed is also a bit hot to the touch. Hailey then runs back and into stance as she sees the huge as heck spider. “Alright... you guys got aye plnyan synce it may already be aygro?” Kyrio03/30/2019 Eric lands on Fang a little clumsily but neither are hurt by it. The spider hisses angrily and spits something, it lands on a tree and sizzles as it burns into it. The spider then scurries back into the canopy. The darkness and forest cover giving it an advantage. Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber looks around and nibbles at a claw. "Hmmm.." She lifts her ears with her hands to listen Kyrio03/30/2019 The skittering seems to be shifting around behind you, Amber. Airyuu03/30/2019 --She points "Ed, shoot that way!" Ed, use Ember! X00703/30/2019 Ed quickly turns around to where Amber was pointing, and shoots another ember breath attack! ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Immidiatly after the spider spits something at a tree, the caracal ducks before looking over to the tree. Seeing it burn and sizzle would make them a bit more worried to fight the creature. “Acyd spyt... great...” Saying this she turned around to try and see what was now trying to attack then from behind as ed tries shooting towards it Kyrio03/30/2019 The flame ball catches something in the canopy, a screech rings out as the spider falls to the ground. It scrambles to its feet and takes on a threat stance, as the flames keep licking at its body. The creature is now on the ground and acting as its own light source! Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Fang, attack!" and the wolf rushes forwards. She's still kinda playing as a beastmaster, but hey, someone else has her weapon Kyrio03/30/2019 (Amber gains the tactics skill :V) The spider sidesteps the wolf's lunge and spits a web at him. Fang struggles to turn and attack again. The spider rounds on Amber who is the closest target. X00703/30/2019 Ed groans, seeing the spider still up after his attacks. He then rushes towards it and lunges at the spider to protect Fang and Amber, using his Burning Touch. Airyuu03/30/2019 (Quick, use hug!) Kyrio03/30/2019 (is this a tackle or a grapple?) X00703/30/2019 (Closer to a grapple I think?) Kyrio03/30/2019 Ed manages to push the spider on its back and land on it, scoring it with his burning touch. Seems like a good time to attack! Trubbol03/30/2019 (nack) back (was making burgers) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Eric's on his butt and holding Amber's weapon) Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric rubbed his forhead as he finally snapped out of the daze from falling out of a tree, looking about for a moment to guage what was happening before raising his free hand to strike the toppled spider with a stunning strike! ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 With that the caracal would go to the spider’s abdomin and begins to scratch into it. She’d use this to let out some frustration all the while scratching hard into its body. Stil she finds herself scratching deeper into its form as she lets out a loud meow. Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber backs up and waves a hand "Can I have my knife back?" Kyrio03/30/2019 The spider twists and rolls. making a radial impact that pushes everyone in range away from it, doing 3-6 damage to each of you. Ed is knocked into Eric while Amber suddenly gets a Caracal in her face. It rights itself and quickly scurries up into the canopy again. The smoldering burns still illuminating it slightly. It seems to travel deeper west into the forest. Eric, Ed is very hot to touch. Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber goes "Ah!" and falls on her tush, grabbing at kitty Kyrio03/30/2019 Oh, and the first fireball Ed shot more or less cleared the way forward Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric groaned as he found himself knocked back to the floor. "Wasted an attack on it...." Kyrio03/30/2019 (You all did damage to it, it just countered with a get-away attack) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Letting out a loud hiss in response she’d easily be knocked back and into amber’s body. She’d be meowing and growling a bit all the while looking a bit dazed at first. After a couple seconds she would realize she is now in the winged dragonling’s claws. Blushing a bit she gets out of thier arms before cleaning herself up a bit. Kyrio03/30/2019 (also Ed is now doing damage to Eric if he doesn't get off)(edited) Airyuu03/30/2019 --she sets the cat aside and goes "Is everyone okay? Fang! C'mere." Kyrio03/30/2019 Fang slowly walks up to you. He is currently Slowed X00703/30/2019 Ed shakes his head as he recovers, before attempting to get off. "S-Sorry!" he says apologetically at Eric. Kyrio03/30/2019 Eric is singed a little but only took a little bit of HP damage from it Do you follow the spider? Because you don't get any EXP unless you kill it! Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber goes "It's going the way we're going, we should track it down before it heals or something and ends up a worse problem." she claw nibbles. ".. while watching out for traps." Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric nods, pulling out some of the boar meat and biting into it. "I am freaking pissed my dude, let's roast this bug!" Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "I need my knife back, please." She peeks at Fang and goes "And needa cut some webs off him." X00703/30/2019 Ed stretches his limb. "I think we can track it easily. It must have left burn marks from the flames I left on it, though we have to hurry before we lose it!" Trubbol03/30/2019 He shrugs and passes it over. "I don't use knives anyway." Airyuu03/30/2019 --she turns to cut things off Fang as best she can. "Once I'm done here we can move faster." Kyrio03/30/2019 Fang is freed from the webbing and can move freely Airyuu03/30/2019 --She climbs on Fang's back. "Let's go then!" She points in a 'onwards!' kind of way. Kyrio03/30/2019 The path is dark but the glowing smoldering webs providing at least a little indication that you're going the right way. Airyuu03/30/2019 --She leans to grin "Good work everyone. Let's try and keep ourselves... teamworking and stuff." Terra03/30/2019 "$%*#@& #&@(!&@ &@!(&@&@!!!!" Kyrio03/30/2019 You hear a censored voice ring from in front of you(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Oh, did we end up where the action is?) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Terra wanted to join in, if you're with her then you can join too!) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Sure!) Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "I think someone is out there." Yes, she is like a genius tracker Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (I should hop back in after a bit if this is still going. Excuse to mine) (First. Work beckons.) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Hearing the sound of someone trying to swear the caracal would assume it to be either a player or a player turned monster. Either way she continues to move forward to where the noise was coming from along with trying to avoid getting stuck by any webbing Terra03/30/2019 "MOTHER%&#@ER!" Pixelnator03/30/2019 There's another more muffled voice, but it's too quiet to make out what they're actually saying Kyrio03/30/2019 Soon, the darkness fades a bit as the forest opens up into a clearing, the canopy opens up letting the sunlight through, though it's still dark enough to be comfortable for spiders. The webbing is so thick here you can barely see the trees. There are several round bundles of web near the walls. One of which has the head of a gremlin peeking out of it. You can see the giant spider, still smoldering slightly as it bites into one of the cocoons. A sparkle effect washes over it as the cocoon drains and it's tag shifts to Spider Lv. 7 Terra03/30/2019 "OH F&#@&*! NONONONONO" I'm struggling against the webbing to no avail.(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 The Gremlin seems to be speaking, which is weird for- wait you guys are already transformed, nevermind! Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric blinked and whistled. "Well thats something new, the monsters are turning things now?" Kyrio03/30/2019 (to clarify, the spider ate something and gained enough exp to level up) Airyuu03/30/2019 --She looks around. "Rrrrr... okay, eveyrone keeps the spider busy. Fang! Listen to Eric." "... wuff?" "The weasel guy!" She flaps up awardly towards the gremlin.-- Pixelnator03/30/2019 One of the cocoons seems to struggle a little, but given the amount of webbing it's probably a wasted effort. Trubbol03/30/2019 (Oh, I thought it bit something and infected it with spiderness) X00703/30/2019 Ed gulped. "Th-That's a big one..." he said, before turning his attention to the moving cocoons. What;s going on here? Kyrio03/30/2019 Amber awkwardly but successfully flies to where the gremlin is trapped Terra03/30/2019 "Please get me the heck out of here!"(edited) Airyuu03/30/2019 --She grabs on and starts applying her knife to the webbing. "This might take a bit. Not the best weapon." Kyrio03/30/2019 The knife cuts but it is going to take a while. Meanwhile the spider is moving towards another cocoon and is about to bite it. Terra03/30/2019 "One of the others has Pixel in it! And who knows who else!" Trubbol03/30/2019 Eri ran in shounting at the spider as he readied himself to launch an attack into the monster! ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Rushing over to the spider she’d growl and hiss as it would have leveled up. She didnt even know that npc mobs could even level up so either way she would rush over towards the spider and waits for a chance to attack it like she did before Pixelnator03/30/2019 The cocoon wiggles more as whatever is inside hears Pixel being mentioned. "Mmh? Mhmhmm!" Airyuu03/30/2019 --she stab cut tugs, they'll have to manage without her leadership!-- Kyrio03/30/2019 The spider is interrupted by a weasel and wildcat! X00703/30/2019 Ed spits a ball of fire in the direction where the spider was heading towards the cocoon. "Fangs off of them creepy crawly!" Kyrio03/30/2019 The flame ball catches the cocoon on fire, and the spider backs off from it. It crouches, as if it's about to jump and do the radial attack again. Pixel, your cocoon is getting rather warm. Airyuu03/30/2019 --there's a reason she didn't ask Ed to try and free the Gremlin. Saw saw.. "So um... nice to meet you, I'm Amber." Terra03/30/2019 "T-Terra..." I push against the webbing as you continue to cut, feeling it come loose.(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel's kinda freaking out inside the cocoon, considering that most games tend to make spider web flammable Kyrio03/30/2019 You see the flaming cocoon wiggle frantically ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Stepping back so that she’d be out of range for the radial she pants a bit before trying her best to climb a nearby tree. Letting out a soft hiss she’d ready for the spider once if does the radial attack Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "Do you have any weaopns on you?" Terra03/30/2019 "A wand and a wrench. Don't worry." Kyrio03/30/2019 The spider does it's jump stomp. Eric is thrown onto his back, but doesn't take any damage this time. The spider is now aggro'd on Hailey and Eric Malc Modnar03/30/2019 A familiar rattle rings through the underbrush... Terra03/30/2019 I look around as I pull off the last of the webs. "We gotta find my friend too." My eyes go wide at the flaming cocoon, and I rush over. Pixelnator03/30/2019 Suddenly an alien bursts out from around the chest area of the cocoon holding Pixel. No, wait. Scratch that. It's the tip of a sword. "Gahhhhhh!" Kyrio03/30/2019 The flaming cocoon is rent in two Malc Modnar03/30/2019 ...Malc, much smaller and less crazy-looking than before, hangs down from a nearby branch! Kyrio03/30/2019 (if things are happening too quickly for you guys let me know) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I told you, don't go into the deep woodssss," Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling tumbles out and falls flat onto the ground. "Ughh... Stupid webs..." "I didn't even click any hyperlinks..." Kyrio03/30/2019 (Pixel gets a temp ban for bad jokes) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "What did you do?" she demands of the fallen homunculus. "You went into the deep woodsss." Terra03/30/2019 "Malc, we've got bigger things to deal with at the moment!"(edited) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc slips through the trees, dropping down and landing squarely on Amber's shoulders. Kyrio03/30/2019 (Heh I can absolutely see Malc hanging out watching a spider tie up her friends and not doing anything about it.) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Yesss, you do," she replies. "Luckily, I'm here to bail you out." Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "Ah!" Then peeks "Oh, Kaa!" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Malc," she corrects. "No matter what the game sssaysss." Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "We're fighting a spider." helpfully "Are you feeling better?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "No, you're fighting a level sssiksss Woodlurk Crawler. Big differenssse."(edited) Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric dashed fowards to throw a punch into the side of the arachnid! Terra03/30/2019 I reach into my bag and pull out my starter wand. "I hope this works!" I point it at the spider and try to cast a fire bolt.(edited) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "It isss an ambush predator. It will continue to retreat every time it isss injured until it can lure you into a trap." Terra03/30/2019 "Then we need to keep it surrounded!" Airyuu03/30/2019 --she smiles "You're snooty again! Yay!" she hugs part of the snake, then goes "Can it be poisoned?" Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel just stumbles back onto its feet and tries to get a handle on what's going on. Ready to defend itself, but not outright attacking yet.(edited) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 After a few more seconds the cat would jump onto the spider before sinking her talons into its right eyes. She would try to use this attack to blind them as she would scratch and claw at them Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "No. A battle of attrition isssn't going to go your way. You need to pin it down and overwhelm it. Get it out of the treesss." Malc tilts her head. "And I am not sssnooty." Kyrio03/30/2019 The arachnid is punched by Eric, but Terra's firebolt misses and burns another cocoon. The spider starts trying to scale up a tree. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "The legsss!" Malc hisses. ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 (Did Hailey do any damage? Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Break legs!" at the rest of the group. Terra03/30/2019 I try to rush at it with my wrench and whack its legs Airyuu03/30/2019 --She waves "Ed, Terra, burn it's escape routes!" Terra03/30/2019 "Got it!" Kyrio03/30/2019 Hailey's attack connects just before Eric's does, sorry ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 (Its fine! Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel swirls around and throws a rock at the spider! A bit unorthodox perhaps. "Nyeh!" Kyrio03/30/2019 The rock bounces off the spider, a small red -1 rises from it. It hisses and spits an acid ball at pixel Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Oy! Elmer'sss Glue! Wolf out and grab a leg!" Pixelnator03/30/2019 The homunculus takes a swing at the acid ball as if playing baseball, then shifts forms into that of a wolf and begins to dash towards the bugger. Terra03/30/2019 Once I get close, I fire off another fire bolt to try and deter it from climbing. Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Woof!" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Terra, aim for the branchesss. Amber, Eric, get it to the ground and kick it while it'sss down." Kyrio03/30/2019 Pixel takes a bit of acid damage but not as much as normal. The flame burst knocks the spider off the tree and on its back Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Hailey? Go for the eyesss." X00703/30/2019 Ed hadn't meant to burn the egg, but now he tried to surround the spider with his flame attacks, making it easier for his teammates to hit it. ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 ”Yiiiiss! Thayts the idea nyaaaaa!~” She’d say this once more as she hops off the tree and would begins stratching and biting into the spider’s eyes. While doing this she was trying her best to learn combo attacks if that was even a thing in Crossed Realms Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel repositions itself underneath where Ed is corralling the spider, ready to bite once it falls. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Edmander! Ussse flamethrower!" Airyuu03/30/2019 --appraches with her knife and hacks at.... were legs connect to the body-- Kyrio03/30/2019 The spider is overwhelmed by attackers. It does a familiar twisting motion. Terra03/30/2019 I pocket my wand and take out my wrench. I two hand it and start swinging Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc's coils tighten around Amber's shoulders as she approaches the spider, and a nervous rattle slips loose. Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel ducks! Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Back! Now!" "Ed, Terra, toassst it!"(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 ("What do you mean don't stand in the DOTs?") Terra03/30/2019 "What?!" I say, apparently not fully hearing you.(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 (the big red circle means I should stand there, right?) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (Cries in healer) Terra03/30/2019 (I'm rolling irl checks, and that was a 3 for perception)(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 The spider bounces, and slams into the ground, the shockwave pushes Terra off, slamming her into a tree for 6 damage. The rest of you manage to heed Malc's warning (I'm making some rolls to but I'll defer to the players' actions) Airyuu03/30/2019 --hops back with a flap of her wings. "That's the move it likes to do before running, make sure it doesn't have an escape route" Pixelnator03/30/2019 The wolf nods at nobody in particular and lunges at the spider. Trying to grab a leg more to just hold it in place than to deal and considerable damage. Still, it is a bite... Terra03/30/2019 There's a loud crack as I hit the tree. I'm alive, but not well off. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc squirms, trying to keep her place atop Amber's shoulders. "Back in!" she spits, less confidently than before.(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 The spider scrambles, but is locked in place by a rubber wolf. It smacks at it with it's forelegs Pixelnator03/30/2019 (angery wolf noises) Airyuu03/30/2019 --she hops to hack at a non-grabbed leg "Spiders are gross." Terra03/30/2019 A pain shoots through my skull, but I pull out my wand and try to aim a fire bolt at the spider in an area where someone isn't currently standing. Farnix03/30/2019 ( ) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 ...and as Amber charges, Malc goes tumbling from her shoulders! Kyrio03/30/2019 (Malc has no levels in mounted combat) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 She falls to the forest floor with a dull thud! Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric ran over to the snake, looking him over to see if she was alright. "Doing okay lil gal?"(edited) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (She is smol again) Pixelnator03/30/2019 The wolf does like a baby that just got their teeth and gnaws furiously Malc Modnar03/30/2019 She lets out a frustrated hiss. "The only thing hurt isss my dignity... which isss more or lesss dead by now anyway," she replies. "Focusss on the ssspider."(edited) X00703/30/2019 Ed kept his firepower on the spider, firing balls as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the snake's nickname for him. ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 She’d also have jumped back before grinning as she thinks she done some pretty good damage to its eyes. Either way it’d probably have alot more trouble seeing now that its partially blinded Kyrio03/30/2019 Terra's spell strikes! Thanks to her and Ed, the spider is engulfed in flames for a moment, but just as quickly... it poofs! You all gain a collective 350 EXP. You can figure out how much that is based on how much you feel you contributed. :V There was too much for me to keep track of(edited) (mistyped) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc does not gain exp. Malc did not attack the spider. Kyrio03/30/2019 ( @ZiggyMoo!~ it's` next to the one key)(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 The wolf catches its breath, then looks at the spider remains. There's a little nudge with a paw as it grimaces to itself and... begins eating. Eugh... ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 (Using phone atm Terra03/30/2019 I laugh and cough as a result. My head continues to throb. Kyrio03/30/2019 (Oh yeah! it doesn't poof immediately since Pixel ate it) X00703/30/2019 Ed grimaces. "Ew..." he says. Kyrio03/30/2019 the spider drops Silk x2 and Sac x 1 Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber makes a face "Gross." ear twitch, she picks up the snake and hugs.. parts of her.-- Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc... doesn't fight the hug. Kyrio03/30/2019 Malc will recognize the Acid Sac as an Alchemy ingredient ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Hailey would have gained around maybe 92 exp for killing the beast which would have been enough for her to level up!~ Terra03/30/2019 I try and stand up and join the others. I get close before collapsing to my knees. Kyrio03/30/2019 (Too bad we don't have a healer) Trubbol03/30/2019 pockets the items into his bag, glancing about to the others. "So... we all alive?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc curls herself around Amber's shoulders once again... "Not quite," she says. Terra03/30/2019 (I was just gonna take an even 100, but I don't what everyone else wants to do.) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Short ssstuff isss in pretty bad shape." Terra03/30/2019 "Barely..." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The second it confirms mimic has run its course, Pixel stops and begins hacking and coughing. Furiously licking its fur in order to try and get the taste out from its mouth before shifting back into a dragonling and picking up its sword. "...there'd better be pizza after this." Kyrio03/30/2019 (It's okay if the numbers don't add up i don't care) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Mhm. Piksssel, you ssstill have thossse mushroomsss we found earlier?" Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber looks around, then peeks over to Pixel.(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 It nods and holds out the satchel for Malc. Sure enough, there's some mushrooms inside. X00703/30/2019 Ed flops to the ground, feeling actually a bit cold after spending so much fire... Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Good. Give them to Amber, along with sssome of the granite flakesss I ssslipped in there earlier. That'll make a nissse batch of healing potionsss." Vulptor03/30/2019 (butbutbut pizza topping :P) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "...if the prehissstoric paperweight back in town asssksss, you don't know where I got thossse." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Ah, sure. Totally means I have an excuse to dodge mushroom pizza too so that works for me!" it chuckles. "Just never been a fan of mushrooms, sorry guys." Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "Why do you look like... wait, I don't want to know." Vulptor03/30/2019 (I mean I don't like them either but Dalim is not as picky as me ;p ) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 The wildcat would now be a level 2 monster which is much better than being level 1. Either way she hops in place a bit before moving over to Malc. Soon she’d speak up and try to talk to them. “Sooo... miss kaa o-or Malc? D-Do you mynd if I sii yur status bar? Juyst wanna yknow confirm if ya status has anything to do with I guess... how one could act?” Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Good. Miksss them together and add sssome sssalamander ssspit, and we can make aerosssol potionsss. You'll all be feeling better in no time." Malc tilts her head. "It doesss. I can confirm that firsssthand." Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "ed, I guess you need to come over here and spit." X00703/30/2019 "G-Great job guys..." he says to all, sounding a bit tired. He nods, and slowly walks over, spitting there. It didn't seem as hot as usual though. Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel nods, takes all the ingredients and inserts them into an empty potion bottle, and... Created 1x Potion Oh. Right. No ranks in Apotechary. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "...though my UI hasssn't worked in sssome time." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Um... Oops." Kyrio03/30/2019 Pixel has no idea what this potion does! ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 ”A-Ah oky!~ I was askyn cayse I would have suggested a well... something that can negate statys affects” Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "That would work - temporarily." Trubbol03/30/2019 (sorry for slowness) X00703/30/2019 (same) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "And Pikssel, did you really jussst..." Kyrio03/30/2019 (it's okay, you all did awesome :3) Pixelnator03/30/2019 It gives a sheepish grin. "Hey, you told me to!"(edited) X00703/30/2019 ( ) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I told you to give them to Amber, you rat-brained mutt." Kyrio03/30/2019 The potion will need to be appraised, or used, in order to discover its effect. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Hand that here," Malc demands. Pixelnator03/30/2019 The snake gets a potion placed on her coils. Terra03/30/2019 "Malc, remind me to never go this far into the woods again." I say after a small coughing fit. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Never go thisss far into the woodsss again," she replies, eyeing the potion. Pixelnator03/30/2019 "I mean I guess we're sure of a big surprise now. Should have used a disguise." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "..." X00703/30/2019 "Yeah. I'm sure this will be a nice place to farm resources when overlevelled at least..." Ed says, coughing some smoke. Terra03/30/2019 I laugh at her response even if it hurts a bit. Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber peeks at Terra "Fighting was simpler when you didn't feel stuff in this game, huh?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I have no idea what thisss doesss," Malc says flatly. "It'sss definitely an aerosssol potion, ssso it will work in an area, but what it will do..." Kyrio03/30/2019 (ooh I know what it'll do! :D) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (...) Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel sighs and holds out its arms to its sides. "Just try it on me I guess. I mean I did foul it up so its only fair." Terra03/30/2019 I look at Amber. "Well, theres a reason why I always play a... play uh...." My face goes a bit pale under my fur.(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 (unless someone else decides it does something else) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "If we ussse it here, it will work on all of usss." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "I guess I could just walk away from you guys too. I still do have enough materials for more potions in the bag anyways." Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Look, store the potion for now, we can use it later." Terra03/30/2019 I start going into a pained panic. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc sighs. "Ssstatusss potionsss can be unpredictable, but the bassse ingredientsss are... relatively mundane. It will probably ssstill heal in addition to sssome other effect." Terra03/30/2019 Like an anxiety attack. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc sniffs the air and turns towards Terra. "Fuzzball, you okay?" Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel unfortunately has its back turned since its talking to Malc. Though it does turn around when people start to focus their attention on Terra. Terra03/30/2019 "I...I dont remember what I played before. In other games or this one." My breathing gets strained and rapid. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Ah." Malc slips from Amber's shoulders, and slithers slowly towards Terra. Airyuu03/30/2019 --Amber goes "Um... do you slap someone now? That's what they always do in the movies." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Then, she... rests her head on Terra's lap. And starts humming. Airyuu03/30/2019 (My guests are back up again, can we just assume Amber is along for the ride?) Kyrio03/30/2019 ("I'm in pain! I'm in pain and I'm hysterical!") (Alright ^^ thanks for playing. We'll probably break in front of the cave.) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 The slow, melodic tune is accompanied by a steady, rhythmic rattling... Pixelnator03/30/2019 (ONE DAY WE'LL GET KYRIO BACK, I SWEAR :v) Terra03/30/2019 "I dont remember anything about my life before coming here." My breathing starts to calm due to Malc's humming. "I just know that there was something. I just dont know what." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I know." "I've been there." ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 ”A-Also me! I’ll gladly be a tyst subject nya! Just hyave everybody else stanyd over dere then throw!” She’d be keen on seeing the effects of the potion along with curious to see if it does anything tf related. Though she would look a bit worried as Terra has a panic attack. As much as she wants to help calm them, they are in a forest where they could be attacked or tamed by PCs. So she descides to stand on guard and would alert anyone if there was anything trying to approach them. Plus she didnt exactly know the right words to say that could make things either better or worse for Terra Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel just sorta hangs back and defers to Malc. No reason to step on toes when there's someone who knows exactly what Terra's going through. Still, it does look kinda worried. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "We've all lossst piesssesss of ourssselvesss. Sssome more than othersss. But you are ssstill you. You are ssstill here. You can alwaysss come back to here, back to where and who you are now. You will fall no further." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "...I can take her back to town if you guys think it'd be better. Technically we did only come out to find materials. Then just sorta stumbled here." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Piksssel." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Mmh?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Terra here isss badly injured. She hasss sssuffered a blow to her head. I don't want to risssk letting that sssit. The potion, pleassse." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling nods and hands her the potion, as well as the spare ingredients. Just in case. Terra03/30/2019 "I'm... scared"(edited) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Slowly, still keeping her flank pressed against Terra, Malc grabs the top of the potion flask in her mouth and breaks open the seal. A thick red vapor begins hissing out almost immediately... "Ssso am I." X00703/30/2019 Ed walks over and leans against a tree, feeling quite exhausted. If anyone were to notice, they would see it wasn't catching on fire!(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 The mist surrounds everyone present in a thick puff, and slowly dissipates around you. For a moment it seems as though nothing happens. Then collectively you all start regaining health in small numbers at a time. A pop up appears in front of Malc Used Regeneration Potion Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Easssy," Malc mutters, "let the potion do itsss work. Let yourssself heal." Kyrio03/30/2019 It's not a huge amount for the higher levels, but those under level 3 will be fully healed after about 5 minutes Pixelnator03/30/2019 "...hey, I actually did something right! Yay!" Terra03/30/2019 I breath in the potion, and start crying. I pull Malc and Pixel in for a hug, trying my best not to squish Malc in the process. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc resumes her gentle humming. Kyrio03/30/2019 (Game abstractions are a little more lenient out in the wild. Pix probably would have made something more heinous if he was in town) That said! Pixel gains Alchemy lv 1 Pixelnator03/30/2019 Squishing Pixel on the other hand is relatively easy, given is weird artificial nature. "Hey, I got a rank in alc- blarg!" X00703/30/2019 Ed begins to heal as well, but at a lower rate than the others, not actually beginning to make him feel that much better. Trubbol03/30/2019 Eric watched them as he finished devouring a hunk of meat. Terra03/30/2019 "I'm sorry for being so dumb and rushing in here." I sniffle a little and release the hug. "I almost got two of us killed, and now this." "I know we respawn, but I still don't want to cause anything like that." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel chuckles. "Hey. Terra. I've died like... Three times so far? So don't worry too much" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "It'sss not like our old world," Malc points out. "Lesss like dying, more like... a ssstep back. Sssometimesss you have to take those ssstepsss back, ssso you can go down the path you need to." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "It's like... Nap++" "Level two nap" "Advanced nap" "Nappaga." "...okay I'm done" Terra03/30/2019 "Still... I can't help but feel bad about it." I try and smile a little at your consoling and at Pixel's puns. "My headaches going away now, but I still can't remember." ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 Smiling a bit as she breathes in the mist she would see her wounds start to heal up slowly before being complelty healed! She smiles before moving over to the gremlin and rubbing against them. What she could maybe do to help would be at least some form of affection. Either way Hailey would softly purr to herself as she takes a deep breath and sighs Pixelnator03/30/2019 The alchemical dragonling shrugs. "At the risk of coming off callous? Hakuna Matata. You'll either remember or you won't. Nothing you can really do about it right now. But I mean I can tell what I recall from you originally entering, since I was the one who gave you your potion." Trubbol03/30/2019 "I would not worry too much about it, there was a murder spree very early on, if I remember." Terra03/30/2019 "I remember my change finishing and everything since then. It's just like my real world memories aren't there. Or at least the ones related to my life." I sigh. "I can remember general knowledge though. Just not me." "I... I don't want to lose myself." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel nods and leans close to her, whispering something to the gremlin. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc nods. "I would be lying if I sssaid that wasss not a risssk. Me of all people essspecially." "But. I have come to notissse sssomething," she continues, drawing back and curing up a short distance away, facing the gremlin. "Piksssel," Malc says simply, "isss not a real name." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The construct blinks. "Hm?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I've been mulling thisss over," Malc explains. "The firssst thing I ssslipped up on wasss my name. Perhapsss... that isss not only true of me. Your name isss the mossst obviousss, but the othersss..." "...I sssussspect we all have forgotten our true namesss," she concludes. Terra03/30/2019 "Well, Terra wasn't mine anyway. I don't know what the other one was, but I do know Terra was something I chose. I don't know why though." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel shrugs. "It's #¤%&"#. Feel free to doxx me later. Pixel's just what I use in games and whatnot. And yes, I know it's a girl's name, shush."(edited) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (Well there goes that theory.) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Not entirely. I've kinda rolled with the assumption that Pixel's kind of a fringe case due to the potion being altered) (Since technically it's not a monster) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 ”... So you are sayin I could be a Karen instead of Hailey? Also some of us used screennames I guess? I just chose to share my IRL name because well... I didnt want to share my screenname h-heh...~” Vulptor03/30/2019 (Mafia Mom has demonstrated a lot of memories :P) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc eyes Pixel curiously. (But have any of them been a name.) (I'm just toying around with the idea that everyone's identities might be a little squishy) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (I mean Pixel definitely is) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Maybe Dalim is basic enough to use his real name as his screen name :V) Vulptor03/30/2019 (no wonder he has to worry about the mafia finding him) (it's a real name tho yeah) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Too bad you don't ahve a big old electricity breathing roomba to ask about this sort of stuff) X00703/30/2019 Ed coughs again, spewing more smoke. Was it getting cold here? He keeps looking at the scene, glad Malc seemed to be doing better at least. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "...Edmander. You're looking a little burnt out. What'sss wrong?" X00703/30/2019 Ed shakes his head. "No clue. I think I have almost full HP, but I just feel tired..." he said. (Can we look at our own UIs, or not as monsters?) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (Dalim and I could, but only because we stole Amber's.) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Hmm up to you guys) Vulptor03/30/2019 (Malc's went fritzy but I imagine her restored Tacticssss would let her see it again?) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (I kinda like the idea that it's tied to your "nativity" levels) (i.e. if you're getting too far down the rabbit hole you lose access to the UI) Airyuu03/30/2019 (With things like this, it's like whether or not this effects your mind and memories. Leave it up to the player. Not everyone adapts to this the same way.) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Yeah it's up to you how you want the game to affect your character) (Everyone is able to see their UI when they TF to see their Class. so as a baseline you can see at least that much) X00703/30/2019 (No worries, guys, was just asking.) Ed decides to open his UI to check himself, having forgotten he could do that. His HP was full, though noticed something under status effects: Out (edited) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Hmmm." Terra03/30/2019 I sniffle a little. "I think I wanna head home now. I've got a lot to think about.... er, actually, to try and think about." I catch Ed looking at his UI, but don't say anything else. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc taps her chin with the tip of her tail. Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Sure thing, Terra. Want to come with me?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I've ssseen that ssstatuss..." "Ah! Targonaksss the Terrible! He would burn out between attack phasssesss, leaving openingsss." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Nerd~" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 She nudges Ed. "Give it a bit and you'll feel better, sssmokey. And from the looksss of it, you could grow up to be a bosss!" Terra03/30/2019 "That's actually really cool! Big Boss friend!" I say with a smile. Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling pauses. "Waitwaitwaitwaaaaaait. Hold up. There's something extremely important going on here." It walks up to Ed with a stern look on its face. "You!" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "But yesss. Going home sssounds lovely. Piksssel, did thossse tomatoesss make it through the fight intact?" Pixelnator03/30/2019 ...then it gives the fire lizard a big hug. ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 ”A-Anyway we bout ready to go to the cave nya?~” Saying this Hailey would wonder a bit as to whether if Hailey was her name. Though she would be alright at some point choosing to go by another name. Either way Hailey would still want to get the potion before heading back to Coverngance. Getting up she stretches herself out before rubbing her face a bit. After which she steps foward to somewhat lead whoever wants to still head to the cave however long they still have to go till they get to the cave. Pixelnator03/30/2019 "I am so not missing out on a chance to hug you" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (If the cat ends up clearing a dungeon solo...) Kyrio03/30/2019 (haha) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Hailey returns as Level 99 ARMAKITTEN) Terra03/30/2019 (She deserves a least 2-3 levels in that case.) Vulptor03/30/2019 (Boss: Laser Pointéir) Terra03/30/2019 I hold down an arm to let Malc slither up onto my shoulder before turning back to Pixel. "Yeah, I'd love to head back with you." "I'm sure Dalim wants these ingredients back ASAP." X00703/30/2019 Ed blushes at the compliments all around, though not much due to his low body heat, before being surprised by the hug, as he was cold enough to touch. Terra03/30/2019 "Not to mention, I've got some thinking and crafting to do." X00703/30/2019 He freezes, before nuzzling Pixel. It had been a long time since he had been given a hug! Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (Dawwww) Pixelnator03/30/2019 The fake-ass dragonling grins back at him. "Figured you needed one buddy~" And after a bit more hugs (for stockpiling purposes!) it gives Ed a pair of dorky fingerguns and returns to Terra and Malc. "Yeah, I've got the tomatoes here. Mostly intact, since I dropped my bag when I went all doggo. Might be a bit bruised but I mean if it's gonna be sauce that's not a problem, right?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (This made my blackened, snakey heart smile) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Kyrio's True Friends And Not Neglectful Jerks party is Hailey and Amber currently. I assume Eric as well. Any one else?) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (I'm currently in the "Kyrio is More Useful to Me as an Oven than as a Person" party) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Drake? ;vvv;) Kyrio03/30/2019 (lol) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Pixel's actually trying its best to both try and get Kyrio back as well as to be the replacement raptor. There's a reason it's picked up the sword and the potion pouch and is kinda zigzagging everywhere)(edited) Terra03/30/2019 (I'm team "I have no clue in character what the other party is questing for.") Kyrio03/30/2019 (yeah that's fine X3 mostly asking if anyone is joining or bailing.) (sounds like a no?) X00703/30/2019 (Might have to turn back or rest. Ed is pretty tired and can't use any attacks right now.) Terra03/30/2019 (I've got a flight in the morning, so I need to sleep soon-ish. So I'm backing out.) Vulptor03/30/2019 (Dalim is on Team Kyrio Made His Bed And I'll Worry When Pizza's Done :P) Kyrio03/30/2019 (we'll be resting soon as you exit the forest) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Before clambering up onto Terra's shoulders, Malc leans over towards Pixel and whispers: "if you sssay a word of what happened back there to bird brain, I will make sssure that the nekssst time you melt, you ssstay melted."(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 (which is the next scene) Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel just grins back at her. "Yes yes, big scary level twenty player, I know." (Pixel's gonna take Terra back to town but might come back to the party again after that, unless someone needs them in town) (OOCly though I'm gonna go sleep either way ^^;) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Benny's there for newcomers. Pix will probably be able to catch up before morning, since I'm making you guys set up camp) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (I too need to sleep) Kyrio03/30/2019 (yeah we're stopping here soon) Terra03/30/2019 I laugh at these two. "Y'know... I want to thank you both. You've each been there for me for really unexpected events. So I owe you both." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I will be sssure to collect on that," Malc says smugly. Nice time is over now, apparently. Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel just smiles back at Terra. It's probably a good thing rubber constructs don't get bags under their eyes. Terra03/30/2019 "Let's get home." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Yeah. Onwards to pizza!" Pixel, Malc, and Terra abscond towards #crossed-realms-city(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 Eric, Ed, Amber and Hailey, you move on through the woods. The thick trees and darkness slowly thins out and you're greeted by a wide open field in the sunset, a lone cave about 200 yards away signals that you've made it to your destination. You're exhausted and need rest, however, and the area seems safe enough. Ed your status will go away after some rest. You can enjoy snuggling up with someone while you're still cool. Their own warmth will feel soothing. Do you make camp? (I sure hope so cuz I'm tired :V) Pixelnator03/30/2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaOi6ew6BmE YouTube GameMusic0820 Final Fantasy 7 music - Good Night (Sleep music) ZiggyMoo!~03/30/2019 With that Hailey would choose to snuggle up between ed and amber while the 4 would sleep. Smiling a bit to herself, the wildcats nuzzles her face into amber’s side while also hugging them